Double00Q
by 009
Summary: Q was used to being alone, but after becoming surrounded by boffins in Q-branch, he was never lonely. When the legendary double oh couple 006 and 007 starts to appear at random, alone or as a pair, in the branch though, he is in for a change he couldn't have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

Warnings: This story features consensual rough behaviour between romantic partners. Additional warnings will appear on top of relevant chapters.

I hope you will enjoy this story!

* * *

Q was used to being alone, but ever since he had become the Quartermaster, he had started to notice just how lonely he had actually been. It was eerie, being surrounded by people, and looking back through so many years when there had been absolutely nobody who really cared about him.

When Alec Trevelyan had first started flirting with him, he had thought little of it. Double Os seemed unaware of things such as personal boundaries and even that aside it was common knowledge that Trevelyan had been in a very serious relationship with a fellow double oh agent, namely 007; James Bond for years. Bond always flirted with anyone and everyone; including him, so he had sort of figured their relationship was just like that. He had never taken the flirtation of a notorious, taken womanizer very seriously, either. Some might say he had a point in that assumtion.

Little did he know, that one Octorber afternoon down in Q branch, at eight o'clock, once most of the Q branch personnel had left because of the lateness of the hour, James Bond would appear, suddenly standing behind him, making him almost drop his teacup. After barely restraining himself from gasping, he gathered himself and demanded, pretending to be unaffected. "Why are you here, 007?"

The agent smirked at him, leaning against the desk, with his eyes fixated on his Quartermaster. "Why, Q, I just thought you might miss me!" Bond said. Typical, Q thought for himself. Did the man never turn that behaviour off?

Taking a deep breath, Q turned back towards the monitors. "I am sure nobody misses you when you are gone, Bond. Our budget would appreciate a longer vacation and rest between your missions. Another of those resurrections that so pleases you, perhaps, 007? Just to pass the time?" The Quartermaster's voice had taken on a distinctly sharp edge, but there was no reason to regret it, as when he turned around to see why there was a distinct lack of reply, Bond was already gone.

It became increasingly usual after that evening for Q to turn around somewhere in Q-branch and suddenly find agent 006 or 007 standing behind him, looking at him in that intense way of theirs. They always appeared and dissappeared without a sound; he was alone, he thought, right up intil the moment he turned and almost walked straight into one of them, and similarly they were there one moment and gone again the next.

It happened a number of times that their presence was announced by him actually turning and colliding with usually James, 007 seemingly having a habit of standing far closer than 006 did, but the man never let him fall.

Q was in fact secretly concerned about how good it could feel, James Bond's strong hands steadying him in place. The agent always set his hands in decent places, like his biceps, hips or waist, but they were often lingering just a bit close to somewhere else, or holding on somewhat too long, giving each touch a suggestive edge.

Neither man seemed to have an actual reason to be there; any work related visit about kits for missions had the usual "every eye turn to me" types of entrances, in Bond's case, and the typical understated "I am dangerous, and you should know it" stalking for Trevelyan. No, when they appeared like that, soundlessly entering the branch; they just watched, teased and flirted with him.

In 006's case, the flirting was almost thoughtful, and far more understated than what he overheard on missions. When it came to his partner it wasn't his usual "come hither" style, but rather more purposeful. It was plain surprising that Q didn't feel scared half to death, he certainly felt like he should be; but somehow, he didn't actually feel threatened by their sudden appearances. Startled, yes, but (and he must have lost his mind) Alec seemed to telegraph respect for his boundaries with his every motion, and something about James Bond made him feel oddly safe. Which was weird, given everything he knew and had observed about the pair, not to mention his own history.

Alec usually flirted by leaning against his desk and talking dirty to him as he lurked in the Q-branch or returned pristine equipment. He was at least keeping a lower profile than his boyfriend, who returned his equipment in scrambles, and usually did really out of character things like bring Q tea at weird times during his sudden appearances.

Double O Seven also took it further than his partner ever did, occasionally even pressing Q into a convenient desk or a nearby wall when no one was looking, mumbling some soft words into his ear, before letting him go. He was always letting him go and Q had the distinct impression that the agent was being purposefully gentle. Even though his approach from some distance could only be called abrupt, even brusque, he was never rough about it.

It set Q on edge, every time the older Double O did that sort of thing, but he still wasn't afraid, only nervous. This was no longer just the Double Os teasing anyone and everybody they encountered. What were they after?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

Warnings: None for this chapter.

* * *

The Quartermaster may have been young but he was good at what he was doing; some may even say that he was the best. As opposed to what many people thought, he was not a workaholic, either. Even though he had always been a bit of a loner, Q enjoyed his nights off when he was still R, but shortly before he got promoted to Q, he stopped going out entirely.

The reason, his work colleagues settled on, was that promotion. He had too little time as Q, which was really a shame.

The Q-branch employees generally took it very well, having someone so young lead them. This was for a variety of reasons, but two of them stood out as big contributors. One, was that many of them, at least in the computer section, were quite young themselves. Many an administrator or "old dog" of a field agent assumed he was one of the youngest techies they had. They were sorely mistaken.

The other reason, and this was by far the largest motivator, was that Q-branch employees were clever. They, better than anyone, could see the suberb skills of their new Quartermaster, and they appreciated it.

That the new Q also had good leadership skills, were fair and nice and generally lead an antiquated place into a new age, a process which started within moments of him getting the job, that only made it better.

Subsequently, they tried to take care of their boss as much as possible. It is very likely that they still would have brought him tea and the occasional snakc even if they had known that his new position as head of Q-branch had nothing to do with his sudden lack of social life, but he made sure that they didn't.

Q was not as foolish to believe that they would have thought less of him for it, the painful past he now suddenly had, but he wanted to keep it for himself. It was new, after all, and besides that it was not something he was going to let define him. That he had stopped frequenting all his favourite pubs because he feared to run into his abusive ex-boyfriend was nobody's problem but his own.

Capable, intelligent and a damned good boss, he hid that sad story away. He vowed to focus on his work for a while, and stop having such poor taste in men, constantly going for the dangerous ones. The latter promise only lasted for six months.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

Warnings: None for this chapter.

* * *

Alec sighed and rested his head against the shower wall. James and he had always seemed like a match made in heaven. No one matched him like James could, he trusted no one like he trusted his best friend and fellow Double O. He always felt like he could get out of whatever fox-hole he had gotten into if Seven was there with him. Simply put, James was the only one for Alec.

Double O Six was not naive, foolish nor an especially romantic person, and he was the first to admit that James was not the most perfect of human beings. He got drunk a lot, but so did Alec. He blew things up a lot, too, which happened to be another thing they had in common. They both slept around more than was perhaps strictly necessary, but only with women, and that was good enough for both of them.

There were many things like that, and none of them particularly bothered Alec. During the six years since they finally took the leap and declared themselves a couple (if only to each other; everyone else found out when they found out and the two of them did not particularly care) there were very few things Alec was bothered about when it came to James, or perhaps more specifically; about how they worked together.

James was always overly quiet and serious, he always had been, and while Alec accepted it without question, he missed someone to mess around with sometimes. They had used to do that, once, many years ago. Now he would never deny that James could still be a hell of a lot of good fun on a mission when some explosives were at hand, but sometimes he just wanted someone to crack bad jokes with while playing video games. He had long since accepted that that would never be James.

There were plenty of people, at the end of the day, Alec could joke around with instead. 005 had a terrible sence of humour, 003 always had another sparring session in her (some said that her combative nature was compensation for the complete lack of size in her pants, so to speak, but Alec's private opinion was that she in her own way had the largest balls out of all of them) and 009 could curse better than anyone Alec knew; apart from himself. The other Double Os could match him, though not as intimately as James could, so on the whole, Alec was alright. What he had found out with time though, was that there were certain things no one provided James.

When they first got together, years and years ago, they had both found it glorious not to need to hold back. They could each take all the other could dish out, and it was freedom; to Alec, anyway. He was certain, that for a while, it had been freedom for James also.

Then came their problems. They mirrored each other, Alec knew this. They preferred to sleep in the same position, both wanted to sit in the same way in the same type of armchair at home and they shared a lot of other habits too. That was convenient, of course; except when it was not.

Alec loved to reach out a hand from where he slept on his back and grasp James' free wrist, always smiling when this was returned and they could each feel the other man's heartbeat in their fingertips. James on the other hand, wanted more. He wanted contact, especially after a hard mission. Alec did try, but nights like that always ended with neither of them sleeping well, if at all; Alec feeling crowded and James not happy with sleeping in another position.

It was the same with many other things, too. James had a lot of protective instincts, and it did not come easily to Alec to submit to any of them. Oh, he let James rub his back after a particularly strenous lift at the gym, cook for him or even wash his hair, but in the end he knew he was severely lacking in that area. James never said anything, never complained, but Alec knew.

He knew it most in moments like these, standing all alone in the cold spray of the shower, where James would have once joined him. He knew it every time James turned away with an angry snap of the duvet whenever Alec got up straight after sex to go for a run. He also knew they were not going to break up; they were far too important to each other to ever do that. They would be together until one of them ended up dead, he was sure of it, but that did not mean that he ever forgot. He came up short, and the one man in England who mattered more than anything; more than the world to him, payed the price for it.

Then came the new Quartermaster. Alec spotted it immediately; the light in James' eyes when looking at the young, curly-headed boffin. A light which in no way dimmed the warmth James displayed towards Alec, and the younger Double O just knew. He never for a minute doubted James' intentions; he never feared that his lover would leave him behind, but Alec Trevelyan was nothing if not a practical man. Years in the field had taught him to trust his instincts, and in the end that was what he did. When Seven showed interest in the techie, instead of holding him back, he matched his partner step by step, with him as always, and something told him it would all be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

Warnings: This chapter features a man being cornered in a dark, empty parking garage by two guys twice his size, but it has no violent outcome.

* * *

Things came to a head when Q left his department at two am a saturday morning, having been ordered to take time off until eight o'clock on monday morning. This was very inconvenient, of course, and he was _not_ tired, but even he could not disobey a direct order from M. Not for this slight a reason, anyway.

That was how Q came to be walking in via the corridor up from Q-branch, heading through the badly lit parking garage on his way to his car. As he passed a pillar, the shadows moved, and his heart moved up into his throat at the shadowy shapes. How had anyone got in here?! Then he relaxed minutely, recognising the two shapes as double ohs seven and six. This made him even more nervous, but at least he didn't have to fear for his life with those two. He hoped. On second thought, he was not wuite as certain as his first instinct had been.

The second later he found himself with his back pressed to the steady, square, concrete pillar, Alec leaning towards a parked car, looking like a large predator of some kind, and his fellow double oh standing so close Q felt the warmth of his body. He could feel his body shaking, and apparently Bond did too. "Relax, Q. Relax. No need to be nervous. Shove me off, and I'll go, alright? Nothing to be afraid of here... only Alec's terrible sense of humour," his boyfriend snorted in responce to that jibe.

Q reached out a hand, placing it on Bond's strong shoulder, and pressed. Just as he could have said from the start, without even trying, the muscles did not move under any pressure he could impart. Bond, however, did. He clearly did not need to, but he did shift obediently, letting Q decide the distance on which he ought to stand. The Quartermaster found it really reassuring. "Why?" He didn't elaborate further.

"Just an invitation," Alec spoke up confidently, still bringing up the rear some distance from his boyfriend and their, technically superiour. As ever, he kept more distance than Bond did, and he was not showing any indication that he was about to move an insh any time soon. Q found that a relief, too. One Double O pressing him against a concrete pillar was already at least one too many.

"For what? And what if I don't want to..." Q started but Alec cut him off. Bond did too, in his more non-verbal way, reaching up to put a finger, surprisingly gently, accross his lips. The motion was a suggestion; Bond could have easily forced him to be silent, but he did not make a move to do that. he wasn't even trying to get closer than where Q had placed him.

"Dinner," 006 stated calmly. "The rest of the weekend in bed. Anything in between. And if you don't want to; then you'll go home alone and be bored." He shrugged, looking unbothered, almost bored.

"But if you do want to..." Bond whispered seductively into Q's ear. "Don't be afraid, Q... you're still shaking." He only now realised that he did. "Not a threat," Bond specified. "I will let you go if you try to get loose, I promise. Not just now. Later, too."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

Warnings: None for this chapter.

* * *

Q had lost his mind. He was sure of it. What on earth had possessed him to go home with the two Double Os flirting with him? Was he insane? "Relax," he startled as 006 stepped up behind him, invading his space, speaking into his neck. The Double O backed up. "Hmm, no. You don't like that, I take it. That's alright."

"Well, if you'd let him get to know you, Alec, maybe he'd be more comfortable!" James cut in from the kitchen. Q was sitting at a bar table, separating a lavish kitchen from the rest of the large sitting area. 006 stood behind him, where he was sitting somewhat at an angle, the Double O lounging against the bar, while 007 worked purposefully in the kitchen.

"Doubtful, Seven," it was rather surprising to Q to hear the couple talk to each other by what was indeed a pet name, but one based on work titles. Seems they really did stay Double Os even after hours. "The man is clever. Knows weapons, too, he builds them. Having me near his neck probably isn't all that smart." The slightly older Double O rolled his eyes, but he focused on cooking something which smelled amazing, not deigning that worthy of a verbal responce. Things rarely were, with Bond.

The other agent stayed fairly close, but carefully remained within Q's line of sight, telegraphing his movements. "If you," Q startled again as Alec suddenly started to speak after quite a long silence. 006 smirked. "If you are considering taking my boyfriend to bed after this, know that it is okay. No hard feelings. And you don't fancy me very much, do you."

"You talk to much," 007 critiqued his boyfriend. Q could see how, compared to Bond, Trevelyan was rather talkative. Then again, he was pretty sure he had met _walls_ very talkative compared to Bond.

"Just do me one favour in that case, though," Q's attention as drawn back to the somewhat younger Double Oh by him speaking. "Cuddle him properly, would you? That's the only thing James and I aren't compatible in," he continued on. "James loves to cuddle, and I would rather be tortured, to be honest."

"Is just cuddling and not going to bed with him an option?" Q found himself asking. Trevelyan merely looked back at him with a confused look on his face at that, as if thinking "and why would _either_ one of you want _that_?", but Bond nodded empathically at the question.

"Yes," James cut of any viewpoints his boyfriend might have, and turned to put a cup of earl grey before his guest, guessing that it might help soothe his nerves. Q was obviously questioning his decision in coming with them, and that was the last thing he wanted to be on the young boffin's mind.

"Yeah, right," Alec coughed, moving away slightly to give Q space, apparently having decided that this was beyond him. He didn't seem to mind.

Alarming as having 006 breathing into his neck, literally, was, having 007 do it wasn't much better, Q decided. They had eaten some of the best pasta he had ever tasted, accompanied mostly by shop talk, lead by 006. He noted that though they were a couple, the two Double Os didn't really do sweet in any respect, and this included eating. There was no feeding one another or playful teasing, they were being almost professional (as far as the two of them ever was, that is).

They sat next to each other, mirroring each other's positions a lot though, he noticed, and there was quite a lot of soft, affirmative touches, which was sweet in a downstated way, too, though it couldn't quite be called romantic. After dinner, Alec had challenged him to mario party. And James had decided that he wanted to spend their showoff sitting just behind Q on the back of the sofa, nuzzling into his neck with his nose. It was strangely unthreatening, but it _was_ very distracting. Didn't stop the boffin from winning, though.

Finally, Alec conceeded that Q really did beat him at that and started a movie instead, as his boyfriend moved down a little, sitting behind Q now, so that the boffin had to literally sit between the double oh's legs. He let the double oh wrap an arm around him and intwine their fingers, somewhat reassured in this admittedly thoroughly bisarre situation by how at ease the two Double Os were. While they were clearly lethal, they were at rest now, making them perhaps not less dangerous, but by far less threatening; if only because they showed no intention of being very deadly any time soon.

But as 007 put an arm over his collar bone and pulled him close, Q found himself panicking pretty thoroughly. He pressed hard on the arm to make him let go, his panic driving any insight about how he couldn't possibly force the man to do anything out of his head. Perhaps it was rational, after all the surveillance he had seen of this very man killing people using that exact move, but when he felt the arm give way, he was thoroughly, utterly relieved.

Bond let his arm give way slowly, so that the panicked Quartermaster wouldn't hurt himself, shifting a little to try and find a position less frightening for the much slighter man he held in his arms. "Easy," was all that he said. Q was relieved Bond didn't take the outburst badly, but if he thought about it, that wasn't the man's way. Very few things seemed to ever upset Bond, and a little bit of startlement certainly wasn't one of them.

When he finally settled again, Q looked over at Alec and found himself blushing at the thorough gaze directed his way. Bond's eyes were dark and completely focused on him as well. Oh this wasn't good; this wasn't good at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

Warnings: Mentions of consensual sexual violence. Sort of.

* * *

Q was sitting frozen, half of him was terrified to break the status quo, the other half just wanted to run. Then Bond swatted his partner's arm, and the spell was broken. "What? I am not the one scaring him half to death!" Alec defended himself. He sighed. "I know when I'm not wanted, though. I'll go to bed. See you later, Q."

Before Q could comment, his attention was torn away from the Double O leaving, and towards the Double O that clearly _wasn't_ leaving, as James Bond started to nibble at his jaw. The man was being gentle, for now, but Q got a sudden vision of a medical checkup, when the doctors had reacted on how 006 had been completely black and blue, with heavy bruising on his hips and wrists. Upon asking about the injuries they had merely recieved a shrug and a light "oh, this? This is nothing; it was just James. No need to write a report about it, guys, it is personal, no injury on the job." That was about the moment when Q decided that in fact, he had been right all along: this was a _spectacularly_ bad idea.

Feeling Q panic again, the smaller man trying to pull away violently, James gently kissed those tempting, dark curls. "Easy, Q," he urged softly, attempting to calm the man without letting him go completely, not confident in the other man's ability not to hurt himself by accident at the moment. "Talk to me?" He offered.

"I don't want this," Q stated, his voice wavering and unsteady. He tried to get away, but found that while Bond wasn't exactly restraining him, he wasn't quite letting go, either. "I don't want to do this," Q repeated, louder.

"Tell me why?" Bond held him gently. "I am not going to hurt you, Q," he specified upon recieving no answer. "I will let you go as soon as you calm down, I promise. You are not in any danger. Now tell me, please, why you suddenly panic about it after being in my arms the whole evening." Bond's voice was full of quiet command, and Q told him. It wasn't as if he could get loose on his own, anyway, and he already knew Bond to be _very_ stubborn.

"That's not the full story," Q looked up after retelling about that checkup to Bond, upon hearing another voice, and saw that 006 had returned to the room. Trevelyan sat down at the edge of the sofa. "I like it rough; far more than James does, actually. He can be properly tedious about affection sometimes, it bores me to death!"

"Well, not all of us can be into 'as rough as possible, as often as possible'," Bond remarked, unusually vocal. "Some of us wants to be careful sometimes."

"See?" Alec smiled at Q. "I have a feeling we can share James just fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

Warnings: None for this chapter.

* * *

Q woke in an unfamiliar guest room, tucked tenderly into a queen-sized bed, though he definitely remembered falling asleep still on the sofa. It probably made sense that two double ohs had no trouble with moving him, though.

It also seemed that they had removed his cardigan; as he was just in his trousers and shirt... no, wait, Bond had removed his cardigan after Alex had gone into the kitchen to make tea, while they had been kissing... Q felt a distinct blush creep up his cheeks at that. He had been snogged, good and properly, by James Bond. While his fellow Double O, and boyfriend, Alec Trevelyan, had watched. With a groan, he buried his head underneath the pillow. _What had he been thinking?_

He blushed to hear some sounds coming from what must be the bathroom. It sounded like a spectacular round of very rough sex. If that was their usual rutine, he did not wonder at the bruises the two of them sometimes sported. Remaining in bed, pretending to be deaf, Q looked up into the cieling. He must have fallen asleep, because he woke with a start as the door opened.

"Q? You awake?" Alec peeked into the room, wearing nothing but a towel. Q did not quite dare to look at him. "Well. Eh, well I supposed you heard that, so perhaps I need not be coy about it. Anyway, James can get spectacularly cuddly when things have been rough, and I hate it. Could I send him in to you? You like cuddles, I gathered as much last night."

"Oh," Q blinked, trying to think of a good responce, but Alec seemed to take the extended silence as agreement. "Shall I get him to dress first?" Q found himself blushing for the second time in what couldn't be more than twenty minutes. Once more the Double O interpreted him without words. Presumably dating James Bond did that to you. "I'll make him put on pants. See you later!" And with that cheerful greeting, he shut the door again.

It was hardly long enough for Q to decide whether he was amused, confused or spectacularly mortified, when James Bond opened the door, walked across the floor, and smoothly slipped into bed with him.

"Good morning," James effortlessly pulled Q against him, and wrapped both arms around him. Q buried his nose to the agent's smooth, warm skin and breathed in. Carefully, he pressed a hand to the well defined chest muscles so close to him, but the agent didn't seem to mind; if he did, he certainly gave no indication.

They had both of them started to drift somewhat, cuddling lazily, Q just letting Bond hold him and on occasion nuzzle his hair, when the door was opened once more. "For christ's sake!" Q looked up from his comfortable spot ar the exclamation. "You've been in here for almost an hour! How long can you do weird, boring, touchy-feely nonsense for anyway?!"

"Hours," Bond responded into Q's hair, making the Quartermaster smile. Alec sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Hateful," he muttered. Q sighed softly as James nosed at his neck, which only made the younger of the two double oh's look even more puzzled.

"Alright... well, that goes to show, we clearly want different sides of James, anyway. You can have that protective and cuddly and gentle part." 006 made a careless gesture with his hand and 007 made a sound at that, which Q could only interpret as agreement.

"Look", Q started cautiously, trying to move away somewhat, but simply not able to as James wasn't letting him. "I really don't want to come between you two, or..."

"You're not," Alec cut him off. "James and I have been together a long time, and we know each other well. You and I are not rivals, we are too different. You'll never be able to match him step by step like I do, and the parts of him you do want, I just get annoyed with. Look, you two date, and we will cross those bridges when we get there, okay?"

"We could all date," James pointed out to his boyfriend.

Alec rolled his eyes. "No we can't. You're the one with a crush," he talked right across his partner's protests, "and I like it rough; I'd kill Q. And he doesn't trust me." This time, he had to cut through Q's objections. "I don't take offence. And I know that with your head, you do trust me, or you wouldn't be here. You cannot stop your instincts, though. You flinch from me. Not from James."

The younger Double O shrugged. "And that's okay. You're overthinking things, Quartermaster. You might not even like him." And with a final wink, Alec left, bored with their cuddles just from watching. He truly didn't have any issues with Q and his boyfriend in a bed together, but he _was bored_ just from proximity.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

Warnings: None for this chapter.

* * *

After that weekend, Q found his rutine changing yet again. They had spent the two days before going back to work mostly on the sofa, Q attempting to teach Alec a few new video games; James turned out to be rather an impressive natural talent on mario bros wii U, and they ordered in Italian pizza unless James felt like cooking, as neither of the other two could cook. Q had only left the flat to feed his cats.

After that weekend, Alec Trevelyan still regularly came into the branch, leaning onto Q's desk and making dirty jokes, always keeping within line of sight, resting against something; an effort, Q suspected, on the double oh's part of letting him know he was there, and to try and make him feel at ease. He didn't mind the visits, starting to like them, even, though he did wish for a bit less of the filthy humour.

What changed drastically though, was James Bond. Not the man himself, of course, but not only did the visits on his part grow more frequent, they changed in their nature as well.

James started to turn up several times a week when he was in London, always bringing Q tea and sometimes even lunch sometimes; appearing next to him and greeting usually greeting him by setting the teacup down onto Q's desk, after which he generally stood right next to Q, wrapping his arms around the Quartermaster from behind as he just held him, any time the boffin worked alone on the floor or in his own office. It was very nice, in Q's opinion, and surprisingly sedate for a double agent.

This new status quo lasted for months, as it started to get autumn for real, Bond dropping by in this new, gentle way, dropping of cookies and tea and; after a few weeks, starting to drop little kisses to the top of Q's head, as well. By november, most of the minions of the branch had noticed, and a few of them worried about their Quartermaster, but no one quite dared to be the first to get involved.

Then, on advent first, things changed once more, as Q once more headed home for a weekend of, only the third one since the one he had spent with the two agents, walking through the abandoned parking garage, as it was once more past one o'clock and most sensible people were already at home, while the not sensible people were generally either at the gun range or in the gym.

This time, as he noticed the two agents, after first startling at shadowy shapes like the last time, Q found himself much more relaxed. As demanding as their work could be, and because of that delaying any progress between them, perhaps this time, it was a good thing, as he found himself trusting the two men considerably more.

Like the last time, Alec hung back, and Bond pressed the this time willing Quartermaster against another of the conveniently placed, sturdy concrete pillars, cupping his jaw with one large hand. Letting himself be kissed, Q at the same time gave a vague wave in 006's direction, making the man snicker. This weekend looked to be even better than the last one.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books. Or the Mario bros wii U.

Warnings: Mentions of violence in relationships. Also the violent, repeated deaths of a mario bros wii U character.

* * *

Q's only thought was a vague, 'I like it here,' as he was settled on the large couch in the double oohs' living room. Some food was cooking in the oven, and Alec was playing something on the wii, while James was sitting between them, an arm securely around Q.

It had been a long week, and the Quartermaster was exhausted. "Hey," James stroked Q's hair, the man smiling in a very nice, gentle way leaving no doubts about his feelings, making Q feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and Alec thoroughly relieved that his longtime partner now had someone else to try and cuddle all the time. Urgh, hateful stuff. "Food first, sleep after," James murmured into the soft, curly, unruly hair of the man he had been dating for three months now, even if it was in a rather strange, disjointed way. "You need to rest more, Q."

"Yes, do stay awake Q," Alec's words sounded more like a suggestion than anything. "I've been looking forward to having an actual conversation with someone; James always answers with five syllables, maximum."

Q smiled, offering, "we could disect his kissing skills in the morning, if you like." "Ha! I'd like that," Trevelyan looked inordinantly pleased with that suggestion, but Bond merely looked on his two boyfriends with a sort of benevolent acceptance, clearly not shaken in the least by these plans. If he had been saying anything, which he of course wasn't, it likely would have been "you two have fun with that".

Instead, Bond dropped a kiss on the crown of Q's head and went to check on the food, designated cook as always. "Well, my food is usually toxic, so Seven won't even let me into the kitchen any more..." Alec had off-handedly commented earlier, during one of their many informal dates down in Q-branch.

They ate sitting on the couch, Bond placing himself between his two boyfriends, as Alec kept trying to jokingly feel Q up, and the somewhat older man could see that the youngest in their number was neither getting nor appreciating the joke. This naturally meant that Alec started fondling his thigh instead, but he was used to it. Capable of tossing Alec into a wall if he annoyed him too much, too, even though 006 would definitely enjoy that.

Bond kept an eye on his fellow Double O as he worked in the kitchen after their meal, making sure his boyfriends played nice with each other. Q was kicking Alec's ass at wii U again, politely trying not to laugh as Mario fell off of a giant gear into the lava for at least the fourteenth time. James smiled for himself. That part was going well.

"Sometimes, those levels are easier in single play," Q offered after finishing the level on his own, as the lethal agent next to him cussed in four or five languages without a break. "You could try it out on your own once." Setting the game up like that, Q sat back to just watch instead, smiling as James came and sat next to him. He winced, though, as the Double O started to knead his neck.

"You're very tense. Hey, sit still," James smiled, a little amused at Q's edgyness, but let the smaller man escape him when he tried to move away.

"I don't like massages. They're painful," Q mumbled, settling a few inshes away from his not-yet-lover. The other double oh, whose character had just died (again), looked up with a frown.

"You don't like backrubs? What? Who doesn't like backrubs?" Alec Trevellyan looked as if this was some sort of abomination against nature (and maybe, for once) he was right.

"Spoken by the man who detests cuddling," Bond rolled his eyes, turning back to Q. "You're tense. If you let me help, it wouldn't be painful any longer," James offered, but he didn't press when the Quartermaster petulantly shook his head. By then, Alec had restarted the game and neither heard or saw anything, so he didn't comment further either. Five minutes later, Bond had managed to convince the genius to return to his lap, at last, and was set on snogging him soundly.

As his right hand drifted lower on Q's body though, his left arm cradling the younger man close, the brunette went from eager, if somewhat sleepy, to panicked in an instant. The instant change in atmosphere was enough to alert even Alec (causing the death of Mario, yet again), drawing him away from the video game.

"Q?" Bond questioned, his other boyfriend moving over to join them, concerned. "Easy." Cradling the younger man, he assured him. "I am not going to hurt you, Q."

Alec sat down next to them, unusually serious. "It is reasonable though; he has seen us strangle people, and whatever else." He reached out to ruffle the hair of the younger man. "You will just have to try and accept, Q, that for you, those hands are safe, not a weapon. And we will always let go, if you ask us to."

"Always," James promised, as well, both men relieved as their younger partner nodded and let out a long breath. As Alec pulled Q's legs into his lap, kneading the soles gently, and Bond leant back against the backrest of the sofa, still holding the smaller man securely, but not restraining, Q felt silly. They had been over this, after all. And he did believe them. He did.

When Q finally fell asleep, he did so cradled between them on the couch, still in James arms, feeling safe and warm.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

Warnings: Alec has a potty mouth. In fact, rating might change to M just on account of that.

* * *

 **One year later**

Q woke first, which was honestly once in a blue moon, and it was only because his hand, still heavily bruised, hurt where it had ended up in a thoughtless angle against the sheets. Moving it into a better position, Q looked around in the spacious bedroom.

Alec and James were lying next to each other; James on the right and Alec on the left, each barely covered in their duvet, on their backs, each with a Walther underneath their pillow, one arm under their head and the other on the sheets, in Alec's case, and in James case cradled around Q.

Q was lying between them, with an extra blanket, tucked on his side into James, usually using the agent's chest as a pillow; in the safest spot in the room. They could be a little overprotective like that, but Q had learned to not only live with it, but appreciate it, especially during the almost six months since they had moved in together. Of course on the pillow Q was not using as he had opted to instead use his boyfriend, there was at least one cat. It, or they, were curled up too tightly to tell.

"Morning," a yawning Alec ruffled Q's hair, his usual gesture of affection. With a grin, the agent, next poked Q's hip, offering playfully, "A morning quicky?" Q snorted and nuzzled his nose into James' side.

"Sorry Alec. I am in a monogamous relationship; and so are you, by the way." Not very long ago, he might have been uncomfortable with the seeming advance, felt threatened even, but knowing Alec as well as he did now, he had learnt two things. One: 006 really enjoyed teasing as much as 007 enjoyed snark, and that was all this was.

"I hardly think that counts!" Alec pretended to pout. Q snorted and closed his eyes again. And two; powerless as he physically was with the two double ohs, it would never occur to them to press their advantage.

"Don't call me a girl, Alec," Q mumbled sleepily, referring to all the girls both men had during missions, and never seemed to count towards infidelity, "it's not nice."

"That's not what I meant! James is with both of us, he couldn't object." Alec clearified, not for the first time. At this point, James had woken up and turned against his fellow Double O with a thoughtful look. Laying his arms more firmly around Q, he then turned gracefully onto his other side, rolling them over, so he was suddenly facing away from his mischivious boyfriend, his body between his two lovers.

"We really need to teach James about conversation and teasing," Alec pointed out. "He banters with you constantly. What is even the difference?" Q chuckled sleepily.

"That we're funny and you're not? Why? We don't force you to join in on cuddling, and you two certainly never invite me when you're having your little sparring and love combined sessions."

"Well, don't take that personally, we'd kill you," Alec chuckled, getting up. "Join me in the shower, James?"

The older Double O had already closed his eyes again, carefully cradling the smaller man to his body; gently kissing the fingers of Q's bandaged hand. "No. It's early, Alec."

"Bloody cuddling idiots," Alec murmured in a distinctly fond fashion, heading into the shower. How he loved those two annoying, sentimental bastards.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

Warnings: None for this chapter.

* * *

Q had always been amused at how similar Alec and James could be in their mannerisms, especially while doing certain things. They ate in the same position, fork held the same way, body posed in the same, almost attentive manner. It was especially obvious when they got ready to sleep: their motions were almost entirely identical, and they stayed in identical positions throughout the night.

Another area where this was exceptionally obvious, was the bathroom. They had moved into a new house when deciding to all three live together, and the master bedroom had a sizeable ensuite, complete with a marble bench with two matching sinks and a large wall mirror. At the moment, the two Double Os were stood before it, shaving.

Alec was using a normal, if fancy, razor and James had his normal straight razor, but their stances and eyes on the mirror were almost entirely identical. Brushing his teeth at the time, Q was sat as usual on the the bench itself, using a glass to rince his mouth after finishing brushing his teeth. It was too high for him to actually jump onto to sit on, but with one lover and one housemate who both loved to manhandle him, he had never once had a problem with that.

When he had first started to stay over at their old flat, he had noted the ungoing twist about their shaving arrangements; Bond insisting that Alec's razor was less effective and Alec refusing firmly to let his lover help him shave. They were the only two people Q knew of who could have on all accounts a blazing row; but still all in good-nature.

007 had soon started the same argument with Q: who had promptly given in, letting his lover (still to-be back then) shave him. It was an eerie feeling, the blade in Bond's hands at his throat, a hand firmly at his neck to keep him steady, but those gracefull hands never hesitated or faltered. Even so, 006 had looked on in a somewhat sceptic manner. Now, of course, the Quartermaster knew why.

He thought back on their explanations even now, as he sat in their new bathroom watching the two men. "There is a limit to how many times one can be shot at or stabbed, not to mention strangled or even almost garotted," Alec had explained, trading a grimace with James at the last word, seemingly remembering a specific event, "before you're not going to let anyone near your throat; nevermind someone as lethal as James!"

A strong but careful hand on Q's thigh brought him back to reality once more, his distraction seemingly not having gone by without notice, judging by the amused glimmer in James' eyes. "Some help?" soundlessly nodding, Q gave his permission. Even if he'd wanted to, he would have had trouble shaving with his hand still wrapped up to keep the salve of arnica or comfrey (whatever Alec and James had settled on last night) in place during the night.

"Q!" Alec immediately protested. "Seriously? What, is James' silence infective or something?!"

"No, but I had nothing to say," Q quipped back easily. "We don't need me to talk nonsence, 006; we have you for that!" James, who was currently applying shaving mousee to Q's jaw, chuckled softly while Alec pretended to pout.

"You two are always ganging up on me!" He protested; knowing full well it was not true, and wiped his own face before reaching for Q's wrist. "May I? You ought to apply heat on it to get rid of the bruise, you know."

"Well, you guys are the experts," Q noted with a shrug, before silencing as James brought out the blade, much to the amusement of both Double Os. He moved his hand towards Alec using the physical kind of language his lover and also (much as he might deny it) housemate favoured.

Alec kept up an innane commentary on nothing at all while he unwrapped Q's hand, careful in his examination not to make the younger man start, examining the bruises on his slim wrist by eye at first, only starting to touch the bruise when his longtime lover put the blade away. The next few minutes saw Q sitting next to the bathroom sink watching the two Double Os argue peacefully, in that way they had which looked almost affectionate, whether to keep with the comfrey or apply parsley this time.

Eventually making it out of the bathroom, Q withdrew to check his email, while Alec did some last-minute packing for all three of them and James (designated cook by default) decided to make a full english breakfast before they started their long drive to Skyfall, where they were to spend two weeks before the holiday season. It had seemed to Q, after the events of the last few days, that they might not go after all, but Alec had insisted when he finally returned home.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

Warnings: Mentions of medical practises, violence, injury and vague references of domestic abuse. In other words this is a very nice and sweet chapter! (Actually, that isn't even irony.)

* * *

Q stepped down into the kitchen, puzzled by Alec's amused snort. "Pineapple, James?"

"Yes Alec, pineapple," James' said easily, unmoved by his partner's snort, as if there was something very obvious about it which Q missed.

Seeing their younger partner struggle with the implication, Alec took it onto himself to explain. "Pineapple stops fluids from being trapped in the tissues... helps with bruises." Seeing Q blush, the agent gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. As ever, Alec was careful with his body language around Q, trying not to crowd the younger man.

They sat down by the bar counter opening into the kitchen; much in the same was as in the old department of the two Double O's. James had already placed plates before both their usual chairs with both bacon, eggs and pineapple. Q's plate was accompanied by a big mug of tea, and he had also got toast. Alec's plate on the other hand held fried tomatoes with the rest of the food, and James' own plate had both the tomatoes and the toast; but no pineapple.

As Q first only picked at his food, scratching the ears of the large black cat which had finished its own breakfast and come to be petted, he soon found both men's attention drawn to him. He felt a little doubt at finding neither tried to call him on it. Things might have approved after the distaster of the last few days as Alec got home, but James was still clearly... not distant, no, but guarded in a way he had long abandoned with Q. And that hurt. With a sigh, Q devoted himself to his tea and his food, determined to at least finish it. James was, contrary to expectation, an excellent cook.

As Alec and James packed all their things and the cat cages into James' Austin Martin, Q watched from one of the windows. While it was incredibly common for the two field agents to take physical things upon themselves, he usually felt more... included. Alec moved slightly stiffly, ever since he got back from his last mission, but then again it had hardly been a walk in the park, even if it had gone well. Returning home to a complete uproar had hardly helped him any.

Alec let the silence prevail as they drove in for their checkup with Medical before leaving. James had been trying, ever since Alec had chewed him out upon returning home and discovering that his boyfriend slept on the sofa while Q was miserable, with only his cats for company. They were clearly doing far better, but there was still some inbalance between the two others. No wonder that, with everything which had happened between the two of them while he had been gone. Or, perhaps more to the point, Alec was decided upon that fact, James' behaviour after all that had happened. Well, they had two weeks at Skyfall; there would doubtlessly be more than enough time for all three of them to get back on the same page.

006 got out of the car first, as James got out of the driver's seat and opened the door for Q. He always did that for the Quartermaster, and never for his fellow Double O. Alec didn't mind; he and Q were very different, and one of the things in which they were the most different was their level of tolerance for James' protective instincts. They had all three settled into some sort of truce on that fact soon after Q joined them; the Quartermaster delt with James' more protective side, James let Alec be, and Alec was if not grateful, then at least less testy. That worked wonderfully for all three of them.

As they got to Medical, Alec found himself sitting on a hospital bed getting his eyes examined by one of the somewhat younger doctors; her name tag read Margaret. Clearly, she was checking him for a concussion, but she wasn't very talkative about it. She then ordered him to get rid of his shirt and spent what had to be almost five minutes poking and prodding at the enourmous bruise that was his shoulder area. She then started babbling on about treatments he already knew about, only to be cut short as Jenny entered.

"I am sure you don't need to say that to these two, doctor Frankenstein," Jenny stated and turned to look at Q. The Quartermaster was sitting on the bed opposite Alec, looking as if he tried to be as small as possible. Alec was glad that James had at least learnt from last time; his fellow Double O was stood right behind Q, his arms wrapped around the younger man protectively. Q was leaning into the grip gratefully, clutching James' sleeve with his unbruised hand.

"You know," Jenny continued as she took Q's injured wrist and looked at it, the glaring bruises in the shapes of long fingers still looking nasty four days later. "If you'd applied pressure better immediately this wouldn't look this bad. Do I need to write down a list of bruise treatments for you both so you actually remember them now that you have somebody around you'd actually bother using them for?"

James snorted and Alec rolled his eyes. "We remember," the younger Double O assured her, putting his shirt back on.

"Are you using comfrey on that?" Jenny reminded him firmly, "massage helps as well, you know. To _non_ painful extents!" The doctor added, speaking strictly about Trevelyan's bruises, as she knew neither Double O had any normal priorities when it came to their own injuries, and was certain neither would do anything to hurt the Quartermaster.

"It stains the sheets," Trevelyan complained, "and yeah, I'll let James do that later on. It's still too painful." He jumped down from his seat as Jenny nodded in approval, ignoring the younger doctor entirely. Jenny then sent a glare in her colleague's way, making the other doctor depart hastily. Alec only realised why as he turned slightly, catching sight of James and Q as he did so.

Doctor Margaret Frankenstein (how could someone be called that, study to be a doctor and not change it, he wondered) had been staring at the wrist Jenny was examining, with its deep, nasty bruises in the pattern of a large hand. Even more so, she had been staring at Q's other wrist, wrapped up securely in James' large hand; the pattern of his fingers on the skin an exact match for the bruises. None of them said anything as Jenny completed her examination and good-naturedly sent them on their way.

James was silent as they returned to the car, while Q kept trying to reach out for him, clearly wanting to establish a connection somehow. Alec noted with approval how his partner since seven years kissed his younger boyfriend on the head before closing the door around him, making an effort to reassure. They'd be okay; 006 was sure of it.

The somewhat younger agent looked out from the passenger seat as James drove through London. Q was silent in the backseat, but all the tension which had come into his body at the behaviour of Jenny's far lesser colleague had left him again the moment James kissed his head. Alec was glad he'd at least managed to install some sort of sense into his partner with their arguments since he got home.

By the time they made it out of the city, Q was fast asleep, and Alec repeatedly caught James glancing at him in the rearview mirror with a fond expression. Finally, Alec broke the silence, voice low not to wake up their third. "You're really done in on him, huh?"

James glanced at him. "You're not?"

Alec shrugged. "Like you? Nah. I can't deny I adore the kid though. That's okay; you're in love with both of us, we're just..."

James snorted at that and finished the sentence himself, "constantly doing some sort of mischief together!"

Alec laughed. "Yeah, that's been good. Much as I love you, James, you can be very broody and serious at times. Q knows how to have a good time. I don't know how we did without him for so long."

James chuckled a little, sparing a fond glance for both the loves of his life before returning his attention fully to the road, smiling. "Nor do I. It is perfect. _He_ is perfect."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

Warnings: Vague mentions of canon violence and Bond being an orphan.

* * *

Skyfall. Q watched as they came up the drive. The Scottish nature around all of them was wild, but deeply beautiful, and he could sense the excitement in Alec. James was, as ever, more measured. Maybe, he simply had more bad memories, Q speculated.

His parents had died... well, maybe not in the house, but James had certainly been in the house when he had been told. Q was still a bit foggy on the details; James did not like to speak of that part of his past. Or any part of his past. Actually, James was not big on speaking at all, come to think of it. Much as Q loved him, he had come to almost dread long missions of Alec's, leaving him alone for long periods of time with the silent, serious James. It was fantastic for a few days, then Q started to get twitchy, and it was always a bit of a relief to have Alec come home again, bringing life, sound and tons of mischief back into the house.

The Skyfall estate was also, Q thought for himself, where James had decided to bring M, the very first time they worked together. Alec had come too, and both agents, as well as the old gainskeeper Kincade, even the house, had made it out fine. M on the other hand, had died in the arms of the two living agents, within view from the dying, deflected one.

Skyfall, Alec had explained once, just before they moved in together, had been easy to defend and help an extensive collection of weapons (being the home of James) but agent 007 had never quite forgiven himself for being just too short of saying M's life. Now, the house was firmly back in James' possession (Alec had inherited it when his partner "died" and had owned it for a while) and as Q had never been there, they had decided to go there for two weeks to get away from all the Christmas cheer for a while.

"Awake, Q?" Q turned his head to see Alec smile at him, the broad shouldered russian grinning at him from the passenger seat. Somehow Q always ended up in the back of the car, and james was practically always the driver. Q didn't mind. He wasn't that fond of cars and he had more space this way, the Aston's specially designed rear seatbelts designed to let him lie down if he wanted to. He also tried as best he could to let the two agents have their space occasionally, allowing their unique understanding to continue unimpaired by his presence.

"Yes," Q replied, sitting up more properly. He could only just catch James smiling at him in the review mirror. "How long was I out for?"

Alec snorted. "Hours. We stopped twice, but you didn't move. You really need this vacation, don't you." It was clearly not a question, and either way James stopped the car before Q could reply.

"Home sweet home," James' voice was deeply ironical, but Alec, who liked the place, grinned without minding him. Q found himself walking up to the large house moments later, his lover and housemate both carrying bags while Q merely had his laptop case.

James unlocked the door rather stiffly, clearly not really looking forward to this, but he didn't say anything. Alec on the other hand was made out of enthusiasm, and he put the bags he was carrying down in the outer hallway before disappearing to fetch more stuff immediately. James gave Q a stiff smile and did the same.

Q found himself walking through the house alone after removing his shoes. It was large and a little rough, but well maintained and even almost homely, if in a grand and physically cold way.

He knew that Alec and James had been there once or twice more since the time often referred to as the "Skyfall" incident, when the lost the old M, and guessed they had fixed it up a bit on those visits. Some furniture was obviously far newer than the rest, and he could see a thing or two that obviously belonged to either Alec or James.

The house seemed recently cleaned, as well, and as Q stepped into what had to be a lounge, with the dark, long type of sofa Alec preferred, he found a fire already burning. He recalled James ringing someone about the house, and guessed that both was the work of Kincade. He looked forward to meeting that man.

"So, what do you like it? Isn't it great?" Q turned around and saw a smiling Alec depositing another bag in front of a sofa, opening up the cat cages which James had got his fellow felines into before the drive. Q had found that his new two Double O's got along splendidly with he furry companions; possibly because they were felines, as well, just very much larger ones. They moved the same, and they could watch with the same eery focus. "James is putting the shopping away." Alec continued, unaware of his room-mate's opinion that he was just another cat. "He will probably start by cooking. Do me a favour and try to make him feel at ease, will you? You're much better at that stuff than I am."

Q nodded, stepping up to a set of large windows, looking out over an amazing if slightly rough view as the cats scattered to explore their new territory. He hoped Alec had had the foresight to close the doors. "When did you two shop?"

Alec snorted. "James did, in the last city we went through. You slept like dead, so I stayed with you in the car. Better leave him to it anyway. I think he said Kincade would eat with us tomorrow. You'll like the man, he is very nice."

Q nodded, still standing by the window, watching as snow started to fall. Alec chuckled upon noticing. "Seems we were lucky to arrive when we did. Want to go explore?" Without waiting for a reply, he took Q's hand and dragged him along. The Quartermaster did not mind. He looked forward to seeing the house.

It turned out, the house was truly massive. On the ground floor there was a huge kitchen, complete with an old-fashion setup with pots and pans hanging from the cieling and containing a slightly short-tempered but utterly gorgeous-looking secret agent at the moment they saw it. There was also a large, archaic dining room, a much more recently decorated lounge and a locked study.

The first floor held several guestrooms, several bathrooms and a library, while the smaller second floor only held one study and the master bedroom, complete with an ensuite. Many of the rooms, while stylishly decorated, showed disinct signs of little or no use for many years. Q assumed they had been decorated by James' mother, once upon a time. The ground floor lounge and the second floor stood out, and had clearly been recently redecorated. Alec confirmed that as they went back downstairs, starting to explore the few secret passages there was in the house.

"James hadn't been here for years, before we brought M here. I had never been. I knew about the place, but that was it. I like it though, and I hope maybe, eventually, he can make a bit of peace with his past." Alec winced at his own words, not one to talk about feelings. After a moment, he continued. "I managed to convince him to do some updates last year. It isn't that the house is in bad nick; he has made sure it was always looked after. Some of the rooms were so very oppressive, though, and there was room to move stuff away."

"So you updated the second floor?" Q guessed, as Alec opened up a hidden latch and led him down a old tunnel underneath the house.

"Yeah. We updated the kitchen and filled the empty lounge as well. James' father kept his study on the ground floor, so we left that alone. The second floor only held their bedroom; we moved their things into one of the guest rooms on the second floor, and a nursery. I don't know why they kept a nursery, given that James was eight or something when they died, and slept on the second floor, but maybe they wanted more kids. It's a study now."

"And this is the old hideout where you hid whith M," Q peeked around a corner, before letting Alec lead him back up into the much warmer house. "And where James hid out when his parents died."

"Exactly. Now; what about some video gaming? It is the only thing to do with the tv out here; it is a bit isolated..." Q snorted, but agreed.

They didn't stop playing until James called over to tell them to stop it, because food was ready. They ate steak, sitting at a corner of the massive, solid wood kitchen table, and after dinner Q and Alec pulled James up towards their bedroom, Alec snorting audiably when James seemed more than relutant to come.

"You know, we're not trying to kill you, James," he teased his fellow Double O, smirking. "We're not inviting you to a threesome, either. I think we all learnt our lesson last time."

Q groaned and led a reluctant James up the wide stairs, Alec trailing behind them. "Yeah, let's not. I don't know who that was worst for."

"James, definitely James. I mostly just found it boring." James winced at Alec's careless comment, remembering just how much he had hated that evening, but he let Q lead him into the master bedroom. He had decided upon pampering Q the weeks here, and he was firm in his resolve to do anything the younger man wanted.

Alec ended up sitting in the window seat for well over an hour, talking endlessly about absolutely everything, while Q and James curled up in bed together. They needed the heavy, thick blankets, as the room was chilly, but Q found that the mere presence of James at his back was enough to warm him up. Both James and Alec were always so very warm.

When Alec finally came to bed, all three of them fell asleep quickly, waking up the next morning to purring cats who had found their way to the warm bed in the night, and a snowcovered world, not that that stopped Alec from leaving the bedroom as soon as they woke to go for a run.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

Warnings: Mentions of domestic violence in a roundabout sort of way.

* * *

Q sighed in contentment as Alec bustled out, leaving him and James to relax some more before they needed to get up. Much as he loved the life Alec always brought with him into any context; it could be tiring for those not in possession of infinite energy.

The Quartermaster tensed, though, as James gently cupped his injured wrist in his, recognising his mistake when he felt the other man tense against him. It wasn't that he didn't want or trust James to touch him, he just didn't want the older man to dwell on it. "I'm sorry, was I not allowed to do that?" James had already started to cautiously pull away.

"No!" Q grabbed for his lover, suddenly all too aware that if James did not want to, he could not keep him there; but the man stayed, looking at him in that way those who knew him very well, such as his lovers did, knew was the same thing as another person asking a direct question.

James waited, studying the distressed Q closely. He hadn't seen him that upset in ages, apart from the other day, when he had mistakenly... ah. Mistakenly thought he wanted his space. "Alec was right, yesterday, wasn't he?" James gently kissed the smooth skin higher on Q's arm from where the injury was. "My distance really scared you, didn't it?" He could feel Q relax somewhat at that, making himself comfortable against his body once more, though it was clear from the younge rman's body language that the conversation was far from over.

"Yes! James, you slept on the couch for two nights and would hardly touch me! I didn't even know if you planned on leaving me, all because of an _accident_!" James would have cut in with something, but didn't, as Q's voice climbed increasingly high in upset. "I felt so powerless, and yes, I was _scared_!"

"Alec told me all the trauma for you was in afterwards and not in the injury," James admitted, "I should have listened better." He gently ran his thumb across the smaller man's head, his own stupidity driven home by how trustingly the other leaned into the touches which _could_ be leathal; but never would be.

Q let out a slow huff of breath. "It was. You were gone somewhere where I couldn't reach you, James. I've never been relieved like I was when Alec got home; at least he knew what to say... or shout, rather." They both smiled a bit at that, before Q admitted, "I didn't blame you for almost breaking my wrist, James. I wasn't all that scared, either. Because different from afterwards, I knew what to do! I knew that if I only managed to wake you _up_ , you'd let go! And you did! Alec is right, though. You couldn't be blamed for that. You weren't awake, love. Next time I'll do what Alec said and just toss something heavy on you from across the room if you're having a nightmare."

James Bond snickered at that. "Use the heater Alec uses on his old injuries," he advised softly. "He does. It isn't hard, but it's heavy. Perfect."

Q groaned a little and cuddled even closer, relieved when James turned like he usually did, letting him lie on top of him. Letting things be back to normal, like the last four days hadn't happened. "You two are strange, you know that?" Q teased, just wanting all of this to be _over_ , their relationship back to where it had been before he had stupidly attempted to wake an agent with licence to kill from a violent nightmare by _touching_ him.

"Probably," James nuzzled Q's healthy wrist gently, just like he knew his Quartermaster liked it, determined to take his other boyfriend's advice and pamper him profoundly. He owed him that, he knew. If not for injuring his wrist, then for his reaction afterwards; his distance, afraid to hurt the more fragile of his lovers. Again. Perhaps he also owed him to forgive himself, sooner or later.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

Warnings: None for this chapter.

Thanks to E. J. Morgan for doing their best to help me through my complete fall in inspiration.

* * *

Alec breathed out in a long, slow sigh as he started on the road away from Skyfall. There were several excellent running tracks of varying length here, and he planned on enjoying them during their stay. Even more enjoyable was a sence of freedom he had not quite felt since the early days of his and James' relationship. Freedom from the need to hide, that was what he and James had together. Now, with Q, there was also freedom from guilt.

Alec had hurt, these last few years, knowing that James missed things in their relationship, and he had wished he knew how to make it better. To be as good a partner to James as the other man was to him. He smiled for himself while he ran, as his thoughts brought him, like time had, to the solution.

Q was not Alec's type at all, and though Alec was pretty sure that he was physically quite attractive to Q, they were not compatible in any other romantic sense. James had held on to the idea of all three of them together at first, but he too had eventually accepted that his two lovers only liked each other in a very platonic sense.

Alec had always failed to see why it mattered. They were secret agents, for god's sake, Q their Quartermaster; it was not as if they were normal in any other sence of the word, at all, even to start with. To him, a little more unusual didn't matter,

Alec thought more about the scene he had left behind as he ran, enjoying the cold air on his skin and flowing into his lungs. Q had still been mostly asleep, but James had been looking at him, his eyes warm and affectionate. He had rested an arm protectively around Q, and to Alec, who knew James so well, it had been utterly obvious how happy he was.

Alec knew very well the scene which would had greeted him earlier; perhaps two years ago. Perhaps, depending on the days before, things would be fine. Otherwise, especially if he had left the bed after more intimate activities, James would snap the duvet around him angrily as he left, and he would be greeted by a testy James when he returned. Cooking in the kitchen, maybe, putting on a good show of everything being alright. James was capable of fooling anyone but Alec, but Alec would not call him out on it. Same as James would not call _him_ out. they knew each other too well to need to talk about things, anyway, and as neither one of them could change, it would be truly useless to try.

This morning, Alec smiled as he ran. This morning, he would return to the house to find James cooking, smiling as he was no doubt aware that Q was watching. The Quartermaster was sometimes aware that James knew he was watching, but it never ceased to amuse Alec how often Q didn't know James had spotted him. He would sit somewhere, watching, smiling, the atmosphere of the room warm after the cold air.

Q padded into the shower after a very long morning cuddle, giving a surprised but delighted laugh as he felt James slip into it behind him, kissing across his shoulders. He was surprised that they hadn't run out of hot water by the time they emerged, James seemingly more interested in drying Q off than taking care of himself. "Stephen," the agent wispered into his Quartermaster's skin, making the younger man smile brilliantly.

"Aren't you _cold_?" Q critiqued a couple of jeans and a few thick sweaters later, sitting in a blanket on the kitchen table, watching James move around the kitchen. The agent had started by lighting the fire in the lounge again after the night and was now cooking breakfast with singular determination.

"You're too skinny." James critiqued back in reply, making his Quartermaster snicker.

"I am not. No wonder you keep resurrecting yourself. If you survived growing up in this place, then you simply cannot be killed." It was always an experience to hear a Double O agent with licence to kill snicker, even after with living with two of them for months. Q smiled, watching James continue to snicker as he turned the eggs. He knew James knew he was watching, but as far as he was concerned, agreeing to live with someone must mean agreement to let them watch you too. Well, perhaps not _all_ the time, that would be creepy, but certainly when you were just making breakfast. Pulling the multiple blankets tighter around himself, Q waited for Alec to return and James to finish cooking. It was a already turning into a good day to talk to each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to James for realising that I forgot the cats. Sorry everybody. The cats have been added in. Thanks to E. J. Morgan for inspiration to name the black cat.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bond movies or books.

Warnings: None for this chapter.

* * *

When Alec finally entered the kitchen at Skyfall, having first passed through a shower, he did so with his arms full of a very old, very sleepy cat. Namely Firefly, a grey monstrosity of almost fifteen years of age and weighing in at a spectacular weight for a cat of almost a dozen kilograms (which was not even due to him being fat, but merely _huge_ ).

"Good morning," he greeted the scene which met him. The whole kitchen smelled wonderful, likely due to James' presence by the stove, and Q sat at the kitchen table, wrapped in blankets and covering his hands in them as well. "Did I miss anything fun while I was out?"

"Only that James is part polar bear." Q quipped back, smiling as Paddington, his black cat, who was large compared to all cats except Firefly, jumped up onto a chair and from it onto the table to curl up in Q's lap. Apparently, he had decided to follow Alec, too. or more liekly he could smell the breakfast cooking.

"I can believe that. He behaves rather like one in bed, not that you'd know," Alec agreed, depositing the grey monstrosity of a cat on a chair and fishing Janus, Q's kitten, out of the hood of his sweater. Passing through their bedroom was clearly not advisable if you were allergic to cats. It seemed they were not too fond of walking on their own on the cold floors of Skyfall Lodge. Alec could sympathise. He was never so glad for the invention of sock as when he came to Skyfall.

"Another swat at Q's and my sex life, Alec?" James sent him an unimpressed look. Alec winced. He had learnt early on not to critizise Q's differences from him in the bedroom department, after James had withheld sex for weeks in responce to his jibes.

"Actually," he aimed the words towards Q, "I meant how he seems to always treat you with silk glowes. No lack of restraint. Which is the fun part. But I am not judging!" He added with large, innocent eyes which would have had even the kitten named after a roman god roll its eyes, if it hadn't been more interested in napping against his chest.

"Well, we cannot all enjoy getting our shoulders dislocated because of 'glorious lack of restraint', and besides, I do believe a polar bear would eat you, Alec." The Quartermaster's unimpressed, stern, "don't you even start," look made 006 stop his dirty comment before he had done more than open his mouth. He closed it again.

Snickering, James dished up a full english breakfast onto three plates, and made the cats leave their napping spots in a flurry of claws and furr by dishing up their breakfast. "Ouch. A little warning, will you, Seven?" Alec complained before lifting Q down from the kitchen table and sitting down in a chair.

"What is the fun in that?" James served back, depositing the plates on the table, adding forks before sitting down with his two boyfriends to eat breakfast.

Rolling his eyes, but used by now to constantly being manhandled, Q settled in his chair without leaving his blanket-cocoon.

"What are we doing to day? And before you say hunting, remember that it is _December_." The Quartermaster warned his boyfriend. James snickered in responce, holding his hands up disarmingly in responce.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe a few movies? Some never have I ever games?" Alec suggested, taking a deep swallow of the juice James had thoughtfully left out for him. Despite the cold, his six mile or so run had left him feeling parched.

Alec noted that Q looked to James for a responce before he responded himself. Non-verbal like Seven usually was, it wasm't that he couldn't speak up for himself. Q didn't seem to want to push, however. Was this new, Alec wondered, a new part to their relationship since James' not-quite-sleepwalking-indicent, or had it always been there and he just hadn't noticed? He hated that he didn't know.

"I'd be up for that," Q finally responded, still eying the blank canvas which was James' face at this point. Maybe that was why Alec had not noticed before, if that was the case. James was blank so much more often since he got home, as if not really there, or, more likely, unwilling to really share much of what he was feeling. Hopefully that'd pass soon enough; otherwise Alec would just have to provoce him some more.

"Great!" Was all he said out loud. "That's a date, then." Ignoring James' narrowed eyes, Alec focused instead on his breakfast, continuing to keep an eye on Q, who was watching James again; a certain concerned look in his eyes which had not been there when Alec entered the kitchen.


End file.
